Our Trip To London
by Highlighteronthenose
Summary: Five girls visting london end up at Hogworts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cassie, take that thing off your head" Sars said trying to pull the odd black hat off of Cassie's head but failed and ran into some random person. They found it earlier and Cassie had decided to not throw it away but keep it and wear it around.

"Its hot! Let me wear it!" Shaina yelled tackling Cassie to the ground and grabbed the hat.

"This is London NOT California, people do not act that way!" Sars yelled. Katy had wandered off to go see what train they were supposed to get on and Fuzzy had gone to find a cup of tea. Seeing the two girls fighting on the ground over the stupid looking hat did not hear there friend Sars put one foot on top of Cassie's stomach and grabbed the hat out of her hand. Shaina reached up to grab it but made no attempt to try and just stand up and grab it. Cassie just started to wiggle but couldn't get free.

"That would be mine!" some boy that looked around there age with almost white hair and bluish eyes said grabbing it out of Sars hand. Sars bit her lip and removed her foot from Cassie's stomach.

"Oh sorry we found it" Shaina said pushing her self up. The boy didn't answer, it looked like he smelt the hat and had a disgusted face. By this time Katy and Fuzzy had wandered back to the group. Fuzzy watched as she sipped her cup of tea.

"It smells like a muggle" the boy said. Two other boys that looked the same age but they were much bigger appeared behind them.

"They steal your hat and wear it?" one said glaring at the girls who were just joking around.

"I told you, we found it!" Shaina said crossing her arms across her chest. Katy put a hand on her shoulder, making sure she didn't attack them, yet.

"Well, I find you two fighting on the ground, and you stepping on her? What makes me want to believe you?" he pointed first at Shaina and Cassie then at Sars then at Cassie again.

"Believe what you want pretty boy" Fuzzy said smiling a little seeing it made the boy twitch. The boys turned and fallowed the one carrying the hat they found. Before they left though one of the rather large guys tipped Fuzzy's tea over and it spilt on her and Sars. They walked away laughing.

"What's a muggle?" Cassie asked from her spot on the ground. The others were helping Fuzzy clean off her shirt.

"I don't know but it probably isn't a good thing" Sars said looking up.

"They can't just get away with spilling this on you" Shaina said looking down at Cassie.

"She's right" Cassie said jumping up. Shaina smiled and grabbed Cassie's arm and they ran after the three boys.

"Oh god not again" Katy said shaking her head. The three ran after there friends. It didn't take long for the two to catch up to them. By now the three boys were pushing carts full of different things. Actually they notice a lot of people pushing carts like that. Odd.

"Hey, assholes!" Shaina yelled after them. Many people turned around, if they thought they were the ass holes or just turned around hearing the yelling, who knows. The three boys turned around. They were now stopped at a brick wall. The white haired boy crossed his arms and the two rather large boys stepped in front of him.

"Who the hell do you think you guys are? Calling us muggles and spilling tea on my friends?" Cassie yelled when they got there. She tried to push one of the "body guards" out of the way but he was like a ton. Shaina saw her friend struggling and helped her but not before the other "Body guard" gabbed the hood of Cassie's sweat shirt and lifted her up.

"What's going on over there?" Remus asked as Sirius, James and himself pushed there carts to the platform. They couldn't get threw though, this fight was in the way.

"Looks like Lucius gave up on bullying guys and went to girls" James said as they went a little closer. Now one of the "body guards" had pinned one of Shaina's hands behind her back and Cassie was still being held in the air by her hood. Barely able to see Cassie kicked hard, kicking the "Body guard" where it hurts. Lucius sat on one of the carts watching. Katy, Sars and Fuzzy arrived and stopped seeing Cassie kick one guy and Shaina trying to get free.

"There going to get killed" Fuzzy said stepping foreword. The other two nodded and fallowed her foreword.

"You think the girls are muggles? They don't have carts, just back packs and hand bags" Sirius said pointing to the back pack and bags Katy, Fuzzy and Sars were carrying. The three girls not fighting all tuned when they heard the word muggle. They heard some people yell and cuss and there heads turned again to the fight. Shaina had just punched both of the body guards and Cassie was jumping at Lucius knocking them both over the cart. The two stood back up and Lucius punched Cassie in the face.

"Are you going to help them! Your men, you fight" Sars said turning to the three boys watching. Before they could answer some how Lucius had been punched in the eye and now Shaina and Cassie were being thrown at the brick wall. Everyone froze as they went threw the wall.

"How the hell?" Katy yelled running to the wall and grabbing Lucius's shirt "How did they go threw the bloody wall?" Katy yelled.

"I knew you guys were weird" was all he said before him and his "body guards" ran off with there carts.

"Fuzzy, run at the wall" Sars said holding hers and Shaina's luggage. Fuzzy looked at her clone dumfounded.

"You expect one of us to just run at a wall!" Katy said setting one of the back packs down next to her. She was carrying hers and Cassie's luggage.

"Umm Remus" James said after a few minutes of looking at the wall and listening to them argue.

"We could...push one of them threw the wall, just to see if they all are magical" Serious suggested but put his head down seeing the three girls heard him. Katy and Sars went to go question the three but as they were walking over Fuzzy had set her stuff to the side and ran at the wall. They heard her yell and then the yelling disappeared all the sudden. Katy turned around just in time to see Fuzzy jump Super man style at the wall and go threw it.

(What happened when Sha and Cassie were thrown threw the wall)

The two hit the ground hard on the other side. Both rolled a little also.

"Cassie, are you alive?" Shaina said laying flat on her back.

"No" Cassie answered lifting her self up on her elbows a little. She had landed on her stomach.

"Good" Shaina said sitting up and rubbing her head. "How did we do that?" she added looking over the wall.

"Good question" Cassie said sitting on her knees and whipping some blood of her lip from being punched. Out of no where Fuzzy flies threw the wall and landed on top of Shaina.

"Hello there" Fuzzy said rolling off of her friend and standing up. "Where are we?" she asked looking around. The three noticed the train, all the kid and some parents. Some how Katy and Sars convinced each other to run at the wall. So they did, carrying all of there luggage.

"Ready?" Katy asked looking at Sars threw a small hole in the pile of bags. Sars nodded slowly. James, Sirius and Remus watched from the side. This was an interesting day. Both Katy and Sars swallowed hard and ran foreword.

"Wait, isn't it the other wall?" James said and the girls ran straight into the wrong cement wall.

"Yes, yes it is" Remus said nodding his head slowly. Katy found her way out from the pile of back packs and pulled Sars out. Luckily they didn't get hurt, to bad.

"That wall, right?" Katy asked pointing to the other wall. The three boys nodded. Again the girls picked up all there bags and ran at the wall, but this time the right wall. They went threw the wall just like the others.

"I wander what they plan on doing now" Remus said and the other two shrugged.

"You three" A teacher said walking up to them. Then Katy and Sars poked there heads out of the pile of back packs. "You five, we will get things sorted out at school, my name is Jay. The Herbology Teacher" he said and the five girls nodded slowly. It wasn't the first time something weird like this happened to them, like that trip to Willy Wonka's factory.

"What school?" Fuzzy spoke up.

"Hogworts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Now all your questions will be answered when we get to the school so for know you five go get a compartment in the train"Jay said before turning on his heals and walking away. The five shrugged and started grabbing there bags. Once they found a compartment Katy, Fuzzy and Sars sat on one side and Cassie and Shaina on the other.

"You guys, out of all the weird things that happen to us this must be at least in the top five" Katy said leaning back in her seat.

"Yes nothing can beat promotion when we all had to wear dresses" Cassie said leaning back and looking out the window.

"Maybe for you Cassie but I must say this is indeed might be the weirdest thing" Sars said and the door opened. It was the two "Body gaurds".

"You wish for two girls to beat you up again?" Shaina asked before a box cot her attention.

"Lucius doesn't want anyone to know he was punched by a girl, so he told us to take care of it. We weren't sure if we were to threaten you or if we were to bribe you" One said opening the box of candy. By now the five girls were drooling at all that sugar and not listening.

"So, do we have a deal?" the other said and the girls nodded not even listening. They just wanted the candy. He set the box down in the middle and they all left the compartment. Shaina grabbed an odd shaped box out of the box. She opened it slowly.

"FROG!" she says trying to bite down on it but it hoped away and she bit into the card board.

"This is pretty good" she said chewing. The others broke into laughter seeing she didn't notice she was eating the package not the frog. Cassie felt smithing on her shoulder and she turned and saw the frog. She jumped and fell off her seat. The frog hopped off of her shoulder and into Fuzzy's hair. She screamed and tried to get it out. After a few minutes of the frog jumping around, Shaina eating the cardboard some one heard a squashing noise.

"Please tell me you didn't just step on the frog" Cassie asked Fuzzy. Fuzzy tilted her foot a little and put it back down.

"Oops" she said sitting back down.

"Okay no more of THOSE boxes" Sars said pulling out a bag the said _Betie Botts every flavored beans_. She opened it and pulled one out. She poped it in her mouth. The others waited to see what she said. Sars had a disgusted look on face.

"Barf flavored" she muttered whipping her tongue on the top of her hand. Fuzzy grabbed one out, she sniffed it and poped it in her mouth. Spitting it out after just a few seconds.

"Ear wax!" she said and the bag was passed to Katy. Shrugging she grabbed one out and ate it. Her left eye twitched.

"Sea weed" she said and passed the bag to Cassie. She looked into the bag and pulled out a green one. Hoping it was a cucumber or something. She tossed it into her mouth.

"Grass" she said passing the bag to Shaina.

"Ummm Cass, how do you know what grass taste like?" Fuzzy asked raising an eyebrow. Looking down and back up.

"Well im half cow Mooooo" she said and Shaina ate her bean.

"Earth worm" she said gaging.

"I don't want to know why you know what that taste like" Fuzzy said shaking her head. Shaina offered the bag back to Sars but Sars just shook her head. They decided to put that bag away. They all found other candies that were safe to eat. After an hour Sars was writing a story, Fuzzy sat reading her magazines, Katy was reading Cassie's moms imbolming book, Shaina was writing another master piece poem and Cassie was sleeping. Rolling over she fell off the seat and woke up. There was a knock on the door and then it slid open.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Trip To London Chapter 2

The door slid open and all the girls looked up including Cassie who was still on the floor. A rather tall (if im wrong I don't care) boy with brownish hair and blue grey eyes stepped in. One of the boys from earlier.

"Might any of you seen a toad? James lost Muffin again" Remus said looking at all the girls.

"Nope, only frogs and that one is on the bottom of Fuzzy's shoe" Katy said and Fuzzy bit her lip.

"O okay then, if you do will you please bring it to me, im in a the compartment next to you girls" Remus said turning and leaving. The girls nodded to him as he shut the door. Sars sat staring at where Remus stood.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Shaina said and Sars looked up. Her cheeks turned bright red and everyone else broke out laughing.

"It's defiantly his sexy British charm" Shaina said.

"We are in London not Britain, Sha" Cassie said shaking her head.

"He could still be British" Fuzzy said and Katy nodded.

"True" Cassie said shrugging. Sars went back to her story. Who randomly laughed while she wrote and claimed it was a story about Riggs and every one understood. Fuzzy went back to reading from her magazine, reading an article on DDR being used in schools. Katy went back to drawing diagrams on how to take out the human brain. Shaina folded up her poem, shoved it down the front of her shirt and started on another great poem about death, pain and all the good stuff. Cassie decided she was done sleeping and started to draw. After a few minutes she erased everything she had and started again. After the room was silent for about ten minutes the five heard music playing. It was Less Than Jake. Fuzzy set her magazine to the side and picked up her back pack. She opened the smallest pocket and pulled out her CD player. Everyone started laughing.

"Im bored" Cassie said and Shaina nodded.

"I am too" she agreed.

"Then why don't you two go explore?" Sars said with an irritated voice. Shaina turned to Cassie and she shrugged. Shaina shoved her poem down her shirt and Cassie put her drawing on the seat. The two stood and exited the compartment. As the door shut Fuzzy put her magazine down and grabbed a bag of cookies out of then box.

"You sure those are safe?" Sars asked raising an eye brow.

"There just cookies" Katy said grabbing one when Fuzzy opened the bag. Sars sighed and took a cookie as well. The three took a bite of there cookies and nodded.

"Pretty good" Sars said and the other two nodded, agreeing. They finished there cookies but as Sars reached over to grab another the three's eyes got wide. Her arm was, orange! Sars eyes opened wide and she looked at her friends. Fuzzy was green and Katy was a light purple shade.

"Im no longer trusting ANY of this candy" Katy said kicking the box away. Fuzzy had her left arm in front of her face, she studied the color. Katy and Sars went back to what they were doing and Fuzzy continued to look at her arm and its odd color.

"Rase you to the other side" Cassie said as her and Shaina walked down the hall. They passed more and more compartments. Shaina laughed and took off running.

"Hay you cheater!" Cassie said running after her.

"I told you it was Sirius's fault Muffin got out again" James said to Remus and got punched in the arm by Sirius.

"It wasn't my idea to have Muffin go get us more candy" Sirius said pushing James. James opened his mouth to say something again but as they exited the compartment a girl ran right into James. Knocking both of them to the ground. Cassie stopped before she ran into anyone. Shaina rolled off of the boy she ran into.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't look where she is going" Cassie said holding her hand out to help James up.

"Um Cassie there's a toad on your head" Shaina said after Cassie helped James up.

"There's a what now?" Cassie said grabbing the toad off of her head "Oh yes there is" she said acting as if it wasn't weird at all to have a toad on your head.

"MUFFIN!" James said jumping for the toad but Cassie took a step to the side and he fell to the ground.

"Im not going to run away with it" Cassie said handing the toad to James, who was still on the ground. She helps Shaina up who was still on the ground.

"Oh you are the two girls who were thrown threw the wall" Remus said remembering what happened earlier.

"Yep, im Shaina and thats Cassie" Shaina said holding her hand out to Remus. James stayed on the ground making sure Muffin was okay.

"Remus Lupin, that's James Potter and this is Sirius Black" Remus said shaking Shaina's hand then Cassie's.

"Nice to meet you two, so do you guys go to Hogworts?"Sirius asked after shaking the two girls hands.

"Go where?" Cassie asked confused.

"That Jay dude said something about explaining something to us once we get there" Shaina said shrugging.

"We need to go get into our school uniforms" Remus said and Sirius pulled James up.

"Uniforms?" Cassie asked raising an eye brow. The three nodded and turned to go back into there compartment.

"See you at school!" Sirius and James yelled back as Shaina and Cassie went back to there compartment. They walked in and saw there friend odd colors.

"I don't even want to know" Cassie said and Shaina agreed.

"Here guys, have a cookie" Katy said smiling innocently. One thing she wasn't. Shaina and Cassie looked at the cookies, then at Katy. Even though they knew it was a trick they couldn't turn down a cookie...

A few hours and Shaina and Cassie annoying Katy, getting back at her later they were standing in a hall way. In the huge castle. They looked at each other and slowly entered the great hall. They stepped in side and closed the door. There were four long tables in the room. All filled with students in school uniforms. Cassie looked at all the girls and saw they were wearing skirts.

"Im not wearing a bloody skirt" Cassie said turning to leave but Fuzzy grabbed her shirt.

"Oh good. Come up here girls you can be sorted now" an older man said at the head of the great hall.

"Sorted?" Shaina asked her friends and they all shrugged. Everyone in the room watched the five girls.

"I know we must look odd here but must they all stare?" Cassie asked as the five girls walked up slowly. They would look weird too. Sars was in blue jeans with her leather belt, tennis shoes, and a black sleeveless shirt that has an animated cat on each side, one side says good kitty, and its got the cat with a halo next to a fish bowl, and the other side says bad kitty. Also her bright blonde hair stuck out... Fuzzy was in her tight black pants, white sneekers, tight black quarter sleeve shirt and her green coat thingy magig. Also her Fuzzy hair stuck out also. Out of every ones Shaina's was the less standing out because it was just plain black, not bright or fuzzy. Shaina was in black and red pants, a belt with bullets, black boots with cool buckles zippers and a black corset top. Katy had dirty blonde hair that was dyed red but was now faded into a punk red. She was in blue jeans, shoes with skulls on the sides and a Helsing shirt. Cassie had blonde hair a little lighter than Katy's with dyed black tips and some blue and red random streaks ((they still wont go away)) wearing dark blue jeans, rolled up to right bellow her knee, a white studded belt and a black hoodie that said Stupid in white.

"Im scared" Cassie said clinging to Shaina's arm.

"Me too" Shaian said looking around. They really weren't too scared, just being well being them.

"Stop being babies" Fuzzy said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be mean to them, your holding on pretty tight to my hand" Katy pointed out.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Dumbledore said and everyone pushed Sars foreword.

"Oi!" Sars said glaring at her friends and walking closer now alone. She sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed a black witches hat on her head. She jumped a little when it started talking. It mumbled some things only Sars could hear.

"Griffyndor!" the hat yelled and the man took the hat off of her head. Sars looked very confused and stood up.

"Just go sit at that table" one of the teachers said pointing to one of the tables. She shrugged and walked over and sat down. They all went up one by one and all ended up in the same house. And Fuzzy tripped on the way to the hat and Cassie fell off the stool when the hat started to talk.

"Here are some school uniforms, books and other things you will need" Jay said handing each of the girls a pile of stuff.

"Um, so what are we going to do here? We aren't Witches. And we need to go back for our Junior year at High School in a few weeks" Sars said and the other girls nodded.

"Oh they haven't told you? You aren't witches but your not muggles either" Everyone looked at him really weird.

"You are something kinda in the middle. You will be able to go into 6th year even though you just started" he explained but everyone was still confused. They just nodded.

"We will try and explain more later" Jay said turning and leaving.

"It's...a wand.." Katy said examining what she just pulled out of a box.

"Look threw that stuff later, eat now" a prefect said and the five started eating.

"Im stuffed" Shaina said after her fourth bowl of pudding.

"I wander why" Cassie said pushing the tower of pudding bowls to the side.

"Why didn't you use only one bowl?" Fuzzy asked and Shaina shrugged.

"Different types of pudding, different bowls" Shaina said.

"I didn't even know there were that many kinds of pudding" Katy said pushing the empty bowls farther away.

"There are hundreds" Fuzzy said and everyone looked at her.

"Another random Fuzzy fact" Sars said finishing her food. The other laughed.

"Come on girls, were going to the rooms" someone said and the girls noticed they were the only ones still seated. They nodded and each picked up the pile of stuff Jay handed to them.

"We have a room that you five can share" the teacher said leading them up the stairs. They walked to a picture of a fat lady.

"Lightning tea whoompa" the teacher said and the picture swung open. The five fallowed into a common room.

"Watch it!" Cassie yelled at Fuzzy who was playing with her hand. They were all in there room now. Each had un packed there things and now looking at the stuff Jay gave them.

"But it's fun" she said flicking it again and a white spark shot out again.

"It's fun until some one gets hurt" Shaina said looking at one of the books they were given.

"Thank you mother" Sars said throwing a book at Fuzzy for almost hitting her with a spark.

"Okay love time to put the wand down" Katy said grabbing Fuzzy's wand out of her hand and setting it down.

"Hay here's a spell to turn something into a flamingo" Cassie said setting a pillow in the middle of the room and pick up her wand. She flicker her wrist and said some weird word. Well it didn't turn into a flamingo but it did catch on fire.

"Burn!" Katy yelled laughing evilly. Shaina stood up knocking the book she was reading to the floor and jumped on the fire. After Shaina rolling on the floor and everyone else laughing the fire was out.

"Whoops" Cassie said going back to the book to see what she did wrong.

"O this is supposed to make you fly" Katy said picking up her wand.

"I wanna fly" Sars said standing up. Katy tried the spell but failed like Cassie but luckily didn't catch Sars on fire just turned her into a hamster. They others burst out laughing again as Sars the hamster ran around in circles.

"How do we fix her?" Cassie asked picking Sars the hamster up and trying as hard as she could not to pet her.

"Here let me try the spell again" Katy said and Cassie set Sars on the night stand. Well this time she was able to make her fly. So now Sars wasn't just a hamster she was a flying hamster. Katy scratched her head.

"Well im out of idea" she said looking as at Fuzzy.

"Okay let me try this" Fuzzy said trying a spell but missed Sars because she dived in the air. So instead she turned the wall purple.

"Well, my turn" Shaina said raising her wand she said trying a spell and a spark came out. Sars sneezed a cute little hamster sneeze.

"Oh, I know!" Cassie said digging in her bag and grabbing Sars. She held Sars out to every one. Now she had a cape.

"Super Sars!" She yelled and Sars the hamster with now a cape on flew around the room. Everyone looked at Sars and then at Cassie then heard a loud thump. They all turned to the wall and to Sars who was now human again laying on the floor with the small cape still attached to her shirt. Everyone started laughing again.

"Okay no more spells on each other" Sars said taking the mini cape off and throwing it at Cassie. They all agreed and tried there spells on the cookies that made you turn odd colors. After a while they all were able to do the spells, actually they were very good at it, amazingly.

"So, I say we get to bed" Shaina said but everyone was already asleep.

"Then no one will notice if I eat this cookie" she said crawling over to a cookie laying on the floor. Katy woke up from falling off her bed. She opened her eyes and saw a red Shaina sitting in the middle of the floor. She just shook her head and went back to sleep, on the floor. Shaina shrugged and went back to her bed and fell asleep.

"Time to wake up love" Katy said sitting on Fuzzy's bed. Fuzzy opened her eyes and smiled at her girl friend. She sat up stretching and watched Katy skip across the room to Shaina's bed. After pushing Shaina off her bed to wake her up she went to Sars. All she had to say is "Ill turn you into a hamster" and Sars was up. Last she went over to Cassie and she knew exactly how to wake her up. She kneeled next to her bed and stared at her. After a few seconds Cassie opened her eyes and squeaked.

"Dang you and knowing how to wake me up" Cassie said rolling out of bed.

"Hay Cassie, did you notice how our uniforms are skirts?" Sars asked holding up the skirt. Cassie went on her knees and cried out "NOOOO" way to dramatic but what ever. She stood up and picked up one of the skirts.

"If I burn it, I can wear pants!" Cassie said setting the skirts on the burnt pillow and pulling out her wand.

"Bad Cassie" Sars said taking her wand and throwing the skirts at her. After everyone was dressed in the uniforms Cassie turned to them.

"Okay, this beat promotion. Defiantly the weirdest" Cassie said looking down at the skirt with a disgusted look.


End file.
